


Day 27 - Green Eyes

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Zane enjoys pushing Ty's buttons, messy sex, power games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane knows Ty wants every tiny fragment of him, but sometimes it's nice to be reminded anyway.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 27: Jealousy or Insecurity</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 - Green Eyes

Zane smiled up at the pretty little waitress and Ty frowned, drumming his fingers irritably against the table. He nudged Zane's knee with his own but Zane continued chatting with her, seemingly oblivious to Ty's mood. Ty was entirely unsurprised when he pulled their bill out of the little folder and found a phone number scrawled across the back of it, complete with a doodle of a heart. He crumpled it up and glared at Zane again, who just smiled at him and headed out of the restaurant, whistling to himself.

On the way home, Zane led him into a small grocery store to pick a few things up. As he exited one of the narrow aisles, Ty huffed in frustration again. Zane was having an animated conversation with the shopkeeper, who kept resting his hands solicitously on Zane's shoulders. Ty couldn't exactly blame the guy, Zane's shoulders were deserving of all the attention in the world. What was bothering him was the fact that Zane didn't seem to be making an effort to dissuade the guy.

It'd been like this all day. If he didn't know better, he'd say Zane was going out of his way to make Ty jealous. He stalked up to the counter and leaned possessively against Zane, throwing one arm across his shoulders and not-quite-accidentally clipping the guy's hand in the process. Guiltily, the clerk pulled his arms away and hurried back behind the counter. Zane smiled at him and paid, sliding out from under Ty's arm and sauntering out the door.

As soon as they were relatively out of the eye of the public, Ty slammed Zane against a brick wall. He gasped and nearly dropped the bags he was holding. Ty braced one arm across Zane's chest, pinning him in place as he crowded him. He stepped in close, close enough that he could feel Zane's warmth against his lips, close enough that he could feel the hitch in his breath.

"I know what you're doing..."

Zane widened his eyes, trying to look innocent. A spark of lust and mischief set his dark eyes ablaze, and a corresponding coil of desire crept up Ty's spine.

"Just wait until we get home," Ty promised darkly. He dipped his head and grazed his teeth across Zane's throat. Zane whimpered, arching into Ty, seeking more contact, but Ty stepped away and headed for the house without looking back. Zane deserved to stew for a bit before Ty offered him any sort of release.

He walked briskly up the front stairs, leaving the door open. He pulled his shoes off as leaned against the wall, just inside the front hall, and as soon as Zane followed, Ty knocked him to the ground, kissing him messily. Zane cried out as Ty mauled him, hands gripping his sides and tongue invading his mouth. The bags fell to the ground, forgotten, and Ty kicked the front door shut with one foot.

"I should fuck you right here in the middle of the floor," Ty growled, breaking off the kiss to drag his teeth along Zane's jawline. Zane whined and arched up under him, already rock-hard in his jeans. Ty cupped Zane's cock with one hand, running his thumb over it and pressing the zipper lightly into him. Not enough to hurt, just enough to sting gently. As he did so, he sucked hard on the soft skin of Zane's neck, bringing blood to the surface and no doubt bruising him for days.

"But I'm not gonna. Get up." He stood fluidly and headed straight up the stairs to the bedroom, confident that Zane would follow. He wasn't disappointed. Zane was right behind him, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Once in the bedroom, Ty spun on one heel and grabbed either side of Zane's shirt-front and giving it a sharp tug. Several buttons popped off but Zane was too distracted to notice. Ty slid it off his shoulders and raked his hands over Zane's bare chest, nails dragging through the fine dusting of hair before reaching out to pinch one nipple tightly. Zane groaned and Ty watched in fascination as goosebumps scattered across his chest.

"Gorgeous..." he whispered, his voice at odds with his rough manner. He kissed Zane again, tenderly this time, knowing the contrast between his soft lips and rough hands would drive Zane even crazier. He walked forward, pushing Zane with his body until they found the mattress and fell onto it together.

Zane reached up and fisted Ty's faded plaid shirt in both hands, and looked up at Ty expectantly. Ty nodded, his body flooding with heat. He pinned Zane between his thighs and rolled his hips, grinding them together. Zane gasped and tugged at Ty's shirt. He'd clearly been expecting more resistance, and his pleased moan when he realised Ty's shirt had snaps instead of buttons was immensely gratifying. The shirt tore open in one smooth movement and Ty shrugged out of it, letting it fall onto the floor with Zane's ruined one.

He stood up and undid his jeans quickly, shoving them down along with his underwear in one smooth motion. He grinned at Zane, who was still staring at him, lust-addled and overwhelmed. Seeing him lose his composure like this was a heady thing, and Ty's cock jumped eagerly as he freed it.

"Hurry the fuck up and get naked, baby."

Zane didn't need to be told twice. He toes off his shoes and fumbled with his fly, wriggling out of his jeans and briefs and kicking them onto the floor. Ty gripped the base of his own cock, stroking himself slowly as he took a moment to appreciate Zane laid out for him like this, willing and eager and vulnerable. Even after all this time, the sight never failed to send a bolt of heat straight through him. He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling over Zane. He cupped Zane's head gently, kissing him again, turning it from a gentle brush of lips to something primal and filthy as he dragged his teeth over Zane's lips and sucked on his tongue. Zane whined and ran his hands aimlessly all over Ty's back and ass.

Ty shifted slightly, grinding against Zane's cock, grinning into the kiss as he felt it twitch against him. He crawled backwards, straddling Zane's thighs as he began to kiss, lick, and bite his way down that beautiful chest. His hands roamed over Zane's ribs, digging in hard enough that he'd be leaving bruises. He dragged his teeth across Zane's collarbone and down over his pectoral, lips unerringly finding one pebbled nipple and sucking into his mouth. He bit down gently and Zane bucked under him. He rolled the other one between his fingers as he sucked, flicking his tongue over it.

He moved down to Zane's ribs, leaving another livid bruise as he sucked at the skin, hard enough so it wouldn't tickle, but not so hard that it hurt. Zane was writhing and whimpering under him, and Ty could feel Zane's cock leaking, trapped between them. His own cock throbbed in sympathy, and it took all his effort not to reach down and stroke himself.

Slowly, Ty continued his exploration of Zane's body, leaving bruises and lightly broken capillaries in his wake. He got to Zane's hips, and he could feel Zane trembling beneath him, aching for more contact but desperate to leave Ty in control of things. Ty smiled softly, looking up and catching Zane's eye.

"Relax, baby, I'll take care of you," he murmured tenderly, in a way that he knew would drive Zane crazy.

"Hurry...." Zane whined, his breath already coming in short, broken pants.

"So bossy," Ty said, before biting down sharply on Zane's hip bone. Zane cried out, his hips bucking up reflexively. Thankfully, Ty was expecting it and he pulled back at the last second. "Lube?" He asked, one hand up near Zane's face. He heard Zane reaching for the bottle in the bedside table and felt the container in his hand.

Ty repositioned himself between Zane's thighs, running both hands soothingly up and down the strong muscles of his legs. In one smooth movement, he grabbed both of Zane's legs, just above the knees, and rolled them forward, bending him nearly in half. Zane cried out, loud and ragged, and grabbed the sheets as if he needed to steady himself.

Keeping him pinned like that, Ty swallowed Zane's cock fluidly, not stopping until he felt the head brush the back of his throat. He sucked hard and fast for a few seconds, feeling Zane trembling and writhing with desperate need. He relented then, pulling back slightly and focusing all his attention on the swollen head, tongue flicking out and lapping up the bead of pre-come he found there. He felt Zane's fingers tangling in his hair, not pulling or forcing, just grounding him there. Ty bobbed his head, lips forming a tight seal around the shaft and he felt Zane's cock twitching against his tongue. He hummed, smiling inwardly as Zane reacted to the vibrations with a desperate keening noise.

"You're going to kill me, Ty..."

Ty chuckled around Zane's erection before letting it slide wetly out of his mouth. He dragged his teeth over Zane's thigh as he let go of them and reached for the lube again. Zane started lowering his legs, now that Ty was no longer pinning him in place, but Ty slapped one thigh lightly, just barely enough to sting.

"Stay like that, baby. I'm not done with you yet..."

"Oh fuck, Ty." Zane panted out, pulling his legs up against his chest.

Ty slicked up his hand, dragging one fingertip down the cleft of Zane's ass, pressing gently on the ring of muscle. Zane took a deep breath as Ty's finger breached him, sliding in easily. He crooked the finger, skill and intimate familiarity seeking out Zane's prostate easily. Zane cried out again, his voice already ragged and dry. Ty slipped a second finger in, spreading them and opening him up. He rocked his wrist, grazing both fingers over Zane's prostate again, watching intently as a steady trail of pre-come flowed out of him. Zane thrashed against the mattress.

"Please, baby..."

"Please what?"

Zane moaned and chewed on his lip, clearly trying to form a coherent sentence. He opened his mouth, and Ty pressed against the gland again, making him buck. He leaned his head against Zane's thigh, smirking at him.

"Who gets to see you like this?" Ty growled, his words burning against Zane's skin.

"You," Zane panted out, head thrashing side to side on the pillow. "Only you..."

"And don't you fuckin' forget it."

Zane nodded, and Ty repositioned himself, tugging Zane's legs until they were wrapped around his body. He gripped his cock, slicking it up liberally and lining the head up with Zane's loose hole. Before Zane had time to react, Ty drove his hips forward, sinking in to the hilt with practiced ease. He ran a hand down Zane's chest, giving him a moment to acclimatise to the sensation. He rolled his hips slowly, revelling in the hot, tight, overwhelming feeling of Zane surrounding him.

Thrusting deeply, Ty leaned forward. His mouth sought Zane's out, and he thrust his tongue between Zane's lips, fucking Zane's mouth at the same time as his ass. He let himself be drowned in the sight, taste, feeling, smell of Zane all around him. Zane's hands gripped his lower back as they kissed, and Ty took it as encouragement. He started rocking his hips, slowly at first and then picking up speed as Zane let out an unbroken litany of moans, gasps, and half-formed words.

"Mine," Ty growled, dragging his lips across Zane's face and nipping at his earlobe. "Mine."

Zane cried out, tilting his hips and changing the angle so Ty could fuck him harder, deeper. "Yours," he gasped out. "Always yours."

As Ty thrust hard and fast into the tight heat of Zane's body, he felt the ripples of impending orgasm running through his body. He ground his teeth, fighting against it as his hand slipped between their bodies. The space was tight and slick with sweat and Zane's pre-come. He wrapped his fingers around Zane's cock, groaning at the heavy, warm weight of it in his hand. He fisted it, desperate and eager. Zane's fingers dug into the small of Ty's back, spurring him on. He ground his hips furiously into Zane, gasping as his cock slid in and out, driving them both closer and closer to orgasm. His grip on Zane's cock hastened, pulling and stroking in a way he knew would drive Zane over the edge.

He didn't have to wait long; within moments Zane's body went rigid under him, he cried out as the climax hit him. Ty's own hips juddered as he fought back his orgasm, but the slick heat of Zane's come spreading between them proved too much to bear. He slid his cock out fully as he came, spurting across Zane's ass before driving himself back in, his path now slicked with his own come. He thrust in and out, groaning as Zane's muscles clenched and squeezed every last drop out of him. He gasped for breath, his vision dim and blurry, and collapsed in a heap on Zane's chest as the orgasm dimmed and fatigue began to take over.

They lay there, Zane's come cooling between them and Ty's dripping down between their thighs, sweat sticking to their skin. Eventually Zane's breath evened out, and Ty shifted slightly, sliding out of him with a pained groan. He rolled onto his back, loose-limbed and content. He reached out, dragging his knuckles over Zane's stomach. His skin was still red and blotchy, marred by bruises and bite marks and sticky spots of come. Zane looked utterly, completely debauched, and despite the fact that he'd just come violently, Ty's cock gave a satisfied twitch at the knowledge that he was the one who'd done it.

"Feel better, now that you've marked your territory?" Zane asked, his voice quiet and laced with amusement. He reached out and stroked Ty's cheek gently with his knuckles.

"You've been baiting me on purpose all day, haven't you?" Ty groused in jest, poking Zane in the ribs. All the furor of earlier was gone, replaced by gentle humour and fondness. 

Zane shrugged, an accomplishment considering he was lying down with his arms crossed beneath his head. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I'd say yes. But next time you need to be reminded that I love you too much to share, just ask?" Ty laughed quietly, leaning over to kiss Zane's collarbone. He felt the soft rise and fall of Zane's chest as he huffed in response.

"That's not nearly as fun, though."


End file.
